


Live and Let Die

by ON HIATUS (ArtisticallyInsightful1)



Category: Guns N' Roses, KISS (US Band)
Genre: A room full of anti-villians, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And no one is healthy, Co-Dependency, Cocaine, Constant drama tbh, Death Threats, Depression, Dissociation, Divorce, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fist Fights, Gun Violence, I truly enjoyed writing this :D I hope you like it too, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Physical Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, On Hiatus, Power Imbalance, Predator/Prey Dynamic, Relationship Musical Chairs situation, Shooting Guns, There's tons of inaccuracies because this is one big ol' cluster fuck of nonsense, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse, i love it though, no one is right, wedding crashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ON%20HIATUS
Summary: Currently on hiatus. I do these because it's fun. It has stopped being fun recently so it's on hiatus until writing these is fun to me again. Sorry for the inconvenience.When you were young and your heartWas an open bookYou used to say live and let liveBut if this ever changin' worldIn which we live inMakes you give in and crySay live and let dieLive and let die





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am on my fuck ass bullshit. Yet AGAIN. In this universe it is legal for two men to be married in the 70's, 80's and so on soooo Ace and Paul have been married for 10 years in this one and now they are divorcing and yep...the year is 1983 the year that Ace left KISS for good, That is legit the only canonical thing aside from their ages and Duff working at the one restaurant in 1983. Paul is 31 and Duff is 19. I have non-canon stuff mixed in with Canon stuff and it's all over the place. IDK why I keep writing divorce stories. I think divorce in my stories is representing me cutting ties with certain aspects of my life and myself as a person and the getting re-married represents me starting over and discovering aspects of myself that I didn't know about previously. Woooh enough psycho babble. On with the story.
> 
> One more side note: I wrote this story twice. The first one was a funny KISS meets Guns n' Roses story that has their ages changed and they are on tour together. I don't know when that one will be posted. And this one is the other KISS Meets Guns n' Roses story but under dramatic ass circumstances.

Paul had been sullen all week. Avoiding Ace as much as possible even though they lived in the same house. Normally every night Paul would come down to wash the dishes and straighten up the kitchen but Ace has been spending time in the living room later and later or just hanging around in his studio with the door ajar. A clear sign if any that Ace wanted Paul's attention but didn't want to directly ask for it.

Paul was not allowed into the studio so the door was rarely ever open.

Paul didn't want to run the risk of running into him especially when he was hungover so he waited until the early hours of the next day to straighten out the house.

He and Ace had slowly been drifting apart for a long time. Ace recently leaving the band and getting into yet another car accident didn't make matters any better. Ace mostly sleeps in his studio, a place that he thinks Paul never goes into.

Paul knows that Ace brings groupies into the studio. Numerous women sleep down there with him and maybe even some men. Paul was far beyond caring. He had long since detached himself from Ace and was ready to start anew.

Ace has been in a very foul mood since leaving KISS. He's no longer showing signs of suicidality but he is still very worrying none the less. He was definitely in binge mode and Paul avoided him in order to avoid witnessing the ghastly effects of those drugs in his husband's system.

Once upon a time, Paul would break his neck to attempt to fix him and soothe his mind but after trying that for so many years he has come to the conclusion that everything must be fixed and dealt with by Ace himself. There is nothing that Paul can do to save Ace from himself and that is why he must depart from him.

Paul didn't know how to bring the topic up or what to do if Ace decided to throw a tantrum. All he knew was that it must be done. Paul had already filed for the divorce. He now needed for Ace to know that he did it.

Paul sighed and sat down on his bed. He picked up the phone on his bedside table and dialed the number of a very unlikely friend that he's made recently.

''Hello?''

''Hello Michael.'' Unlikely friend indeed.

He went out to a restaurant near his house called the Black Angus Steakhouse one night after an ugly fight with Ace. Paul tended to stay away from drowning his sorrows in booze in fear of becoming dependant on it like his husband but he felt weak this night. His server was a tall pretty blond with long legs that had the power to mesmerize with every step the blond took.

The server introduced himself as Michael and slowly but surely Paul made an excuse to go to the restaurant at least twice a week to get a glimpse of the sultry young man. Eventually, the two fell into a pattern of sorts and Michael shared that his friends called him Duff and they are working on forming a band but are struggling. Paul promised to give the band a listen and work with them. If only to have an excuse to see Duff more.

Duff expressed that he didn't like KISS at all and that made Paul feel a little hurt but he still wanted to pursue a friendship with Duff regardless. Duff talked to him about his favorite Punk bands and his dreams of being a rockstar.

Paul has a feeling that Duff will make it big someday. He feels guilty for hoping to have Duff by his side. It was selfish. So fucking selfish. There Duff was a bright and beautiful 19-year-old young man with his entire life ahead of him. And here comes Paul a married 31-year-old man drooling over him. Wanting him all for himself. Wanting to be the reason Duff reaches the top. Wanting a reason to make Duff stay with him.

No one wants to stay with him without an incentive. So why not give Duff an incentive by showering him with money? Duff had told Paul that he was living in a raggedy two bedroom apartment with the rest of his band members and everyone was doing their best to make ends meet.

Paul's chest filled with pride and joy at the opportunity to help Duff and possibly keep him with him. Not as a way to harm Duff but so that Duff can live his dream and so can Paul. Duff gets to be successful and rich while Paul gets to have a pretty young thing to show off and a have by his side at all time.

It's a win-win situation.

He did feel slightly guilty about not giving a damn about the rest of the members of Duff's band though. He only wanted to help Duff. So that he'd have someone by his side in his lonely Los Angeles mansion.

Over the course of a few weeks, he and Duff hit it off. Basically on the fact that they didn't feel very appreciated by their parents when it comes to their pursuit of music. One night Paul let it slip that his husband was driving him crazy and Duff said that his ex-boyfriend was doing just the same. Duff told Paul that he had recently left his boyfriend because he knew he deserved better. Yet another thing to bond over.

Plus Paul had to stop himself from cheering at how this was his chance! It was the perfect opportunity to make what he desired his reality and he wasn't going to let it pass him by! It didn't take long before they become each other's venting buddies and started spending time together to forget about the stress and pain in their lives.

''Hey man! What's up?'' Duff asks sounding to be in a good mood.

''I'm...I'm gonna do it,'' Paul says softly.

''Tonight?'' Duff asks sounding alarmed.

''Yeah...I already filed for it...'' Paul answers his voice shaking.

''You can do this man! Take your life back!'' Duff cheers him on, Paul could just hear the grin in his voice.

''Okay...I can do this...''Paul takes a deep breath,''Thanks, man.''

''No problem. Call me if you need help!'' Duff says causing Paul to smile he was glad that he wasn't as alone as he felt.

Paul sighed once more and hung up the phone. He could hear Ace downstairs watching TV. A small part of him felt pained at the idea of leaving his first love but this really needed to be done. Ace was out of control from the car accidents to the drinking himself into a stupor, the heavy use of tranquilizers and so much more. Paul didn't think he'd survive another day having this man in his presence.

Paul slowly walked down the stairs and stopped next to the TV.

Ace's eyes lit up and he rushed to turn down the volume,''I was starting to think you didn't live here anymore Paulie! I hardly ever see you around. C'mere...'' He patted the space on the couch next to him that once had a bowl of popcorn. He moved the popcorn to the table,''C'mere Paulie...''

Paul stood where he was with his arms crossed, it hurt to say what he was about to say even though he didn't want to admit it.

''You alright Paulie?'' Ace asks frowning.

''Mute the TV,'' Paul grumbles.

Ace mutes the tv and pats the spot on the couch next to him,''Come here baby...I hate to see you upset.''

This makes Paul roll his eyes.

''Is it because I left my clothes on the bathroom floor? I forgot...I'm sorry...'' Ace says softly reaching out for Paul.

Paul stood his ground and didn't move an inch. Ace practically started leaning onto the table,''C'mere Paulie...please don't make me beg baby.''

''I'm divorcing you,'' Paul says, his voice devoid of emotion.

Ace's arms dropped to his side,''Excuse me? You're what?''

''I want you out of here by the end of the week. I scheduled for the ruling to take place a week from now.'' Paul says working hard to keep his voice steady.

Ace sucked in a quick breath as if burned, he fidgets a bit before saying,''You can't be serious Paulie...There's no reason to have the divorce baby. We've had many breakups before. Just say that you want your space baby. I'm fine with packing up to give you space. No need to get the law involved. All couples need a break from each other at some point...''

''I want a break from you forever Ace. I'm serious.'' Paul says his voice flat.

Ace starts to crack up which makes Paul's hackles rise, this was not a fucking joke!

After laughing a bit more Ace asks,''Are you serious!?''

''As a heart attack.'' Paul answers.

Ace frowns and shakes his head,''I can't...Why?''

''You're a toxic person Ace. I need healthier people in my life. I'm tired of picking up and cleaning up after your drunk ass. I'm tired of helping you function. I'm tired of you taking everything I do for granted. I'm over all of it.''

''But I love you...'' Ace says meekly his voice shaking.

''I love you too but you need to leave.'' Paul counters.

''How could you do this if you love me?'' Ace asks his voice shaking even more.

''I want you to get help for your problems Ace. I want you to go into rehab and therapy because I love you. You can not stay here and get better.'' Paul says having to look away from Ace's face as the first few tears fall.

''I will go to rehab if you let me stay...'' Ace's voice gives out at the end of the sentence.

''No. Do that on your own time.'' Paul says still avoiding his eyes.

''You fucking bitch!'' Ace shouts suddenly causing Paul to flinch. He knew Ace didn't mean it. He knew that Ace felt cornered and was lashing out to regain any sense of power he could.

''I no longer care what you think of me Ace...I've detached myself from what you think. Now leave before I call the cops.'' Paul says keeping his voice steady.

''What the fuck happened to you!? I don't even know who the fuck you are!?'' Ace shouts through his tears.

''Hey that's my line...'' Paul says sarcastically finally looking Ace in the eyes,''I'm at a different stage in my life. I can't deal with your drunk ass anymore.''

''So...it's like that...after 10 years?'' Ace asks glaring up at Paul, tears are streaming down his face. It broke Paul's heart to see but this needed to end. They had been going through this for years now. Something had to give.

''I've grown immune to you and your bullshit. It's over Ace. Please leave...'' Paul says gently.

''Hmm okay...'' Ace grumbles. He gets up, picks up a nearby lamp, and smashes it against the wall.

Paul takes a deep breath and says,''You smash any more of my shit and I'm getting you for domestic violence!''

''Who the fuck even are you!?'' Ace screams in Paul's face.

''I'm Paul motherfucking Stanley.'' Paul says rolling his neck for emphasis,''Get out please.''

''I can't believe this! Watch. Tomorrow morning you'll be off the rag and everything will be back to normal!'' Ace exclaims with a sneer.

''Ha! Not likely!'' Paul exclaims.

''Where am I supposed to sleep, Paulie?'' Ace asks his voice breaking again.

''The bus stop?'' Paul suggests with a quirk of his brow.

''You cold-hearted bitch! I can't believe this! After all these years!?'' Ace shouts.

''You've taken advantage of my kindness far too often.''

''HOW!?'' Ace screams his voice getting shrill. Paul has never seen him this upset at him before. He had seen Ace's breakdowns and tantrums but never directed at him. Ace's eyes were fierce and wide as saucers it was kind of unnerving.

''I let you fuck random women in my house, vomit on my floors, break my shit, spend all my money, fuck me without letting me come, you name it you've done it. Oh plus I pretended that I didn't know where you were storing all of your drugs. I turned a blind eye to all of your pill popping and tranquilizer abuse and all the liquor you have down in your studio as though I couldn't go down there and find it!''

''I told you not to go down into my fucking studio!'' Ace screams.

''Your studio is in my fucking house Ace!'' Paul shouts back.

''When have I ever fucked you and never let you come?'' Ace asks changing the subject.

''A lot recently. The last time we fucked you came twice and I didn't come once!'' Paul hisses.

''LIAR!'' Ace shouts pushing him.

''Hm? Did I strike a nerve? You're not a good as you thought you were huh?'' Paul antagonizes.

''Shut the fuck up!'' Ace screams pushing him again,''Bullshit! I always make you come!''

''Yeah right haha!'' Paul exclaims shaking his head,''You're so fucking selfish that you don't even notice!''

''Babe! Where is all of this coming from? Seriously? I thought you enjoyed having me around?'' Ace says his voice breaking and a few tears escaping his eyes.

''Get out.'' Paul demands choosing to ignore his question completely.

''No! This is my house too!'' Ace argues.

''LIE! The house is in my name!'' Paul exclaims putting his hands on his hips.

''Baby please don't do this! I love you! I adore you more than anything!'' Ace cries.''We are perfect for each other. You remember our first date?''

Ace reaches out and grabs Paul's hands he rubs soothing circles into them.

''I was 21 and stupid. My standards were very low. That was not a date by the way.'' Paul grunted out.

Ace pushes his hands away,''Fuck you! Who even are you!?''

''Get out.'' Paul grunts.

''I can't fucking believe this...''Ace whines.

''Believe it.'' Paul counters moving to go sit on the couch.

Ace glares at Paul for a solid minute before walking toward his studio in a huff. Paul stayed silent, held his breath, and listened as Ace got his wallet and other things. He didn't continue breathing until he heard the front door slam.

Paul went into the kitchen and dialed his best friend's number. Gene picked up on the second ring,''Hello?''

''Gene...It's over...'' Paul says with a shaky voice.

''Excuse me?'' Gene asks.

''I'm divorcing Ace. I kicked him out a few minutes ago...'' Paul replies.

''WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO! CONGRATULATIONS! Want me to bring over champagne! Hell, I don't even drink but this is a call for a true celebration!'' Gene sounded like an excited child,''I am so happy for you! I never thought this day would come! Thank you, God! Took you long enough! You were so stupid and in love that we couldn't tell you anything! How is he taking it?''

''Not so well...He broke one of my favorite lamps...'' Paul whined.

''Sue him for it! Milk every fucking penny you can out of that lazy sack of shit!'' Gene instructs sternly.

''I can't even think right now...Maybe...I might do it...might not...I'm just happy to have him out of my life.'' Paul says grinning.

''So am I! I'm excited to have my brother back! You haven't been your normal self for a long time...'' Gene says sounding excited.

''I love you too big bro. See you tomorrow.'' Paul says feeling his heart clench.

''Tomorrow it is,'' Gene says before hanging up.

Paul was now left in an empty mansion. Ace had barely been gone for 5 minutes and the void was already swallowing him whole.


	2. Black Vortex

For the rest of the night, all Paul could do was sit on his bed and stare at the wall. Occasionally a few tears would fall but all in all, he was enveloped by an indescribable emptiness. Paul felt like a black vortex was in the center of his chest and no matter what it wanted more. Nothing was ever enough.

All of the clambering fans filled the void while he was onstage but as soon as he got off the stage the black vortex was back wanting to be fed once more.

The longer Paul stayed to himself the bigger the void grew. Ace was the only person he'd ever been with that filled the void longer than a few seconds. Everyone else couldn't come close to it. Duff was kind of close but he didn't know what to say like Ace did.

Ace had a way of knowing what to say and handling Paul's moods with ease. Paul had a feeling that he'd never find another person like Ace and that only made the emptiness in his chest roar. He had to fight off the urge to throw on his jacket and chase Ace down in the street.

Paul had this looming feeling that if he were to continue being alone he might do something ridiculous. Being alone was a curse that he couldn't stand. He felt the urge to either get back with Ace or find a quick replacement.

Yes, Paul knew that he had to look inside for fulfillment but that's not what he needed right now. He needed nurturing. Nurturing that could only be given to him from another human being. Self-love is good and all but sometimes you truly need external love.

There's a wound that's lived inside of Paul all of his life and he has yet to heal it. All of the self-help books and therapy have yet to fix a thing.

Speaking of therapy it was the therapy that pushed him to this point. His therapist had been telling him all of the ways that Ace has been toxic and holding him back from growing. Paul didn't want to believe it at first.

But the more he listened to his therapist he started to notice signs of Ace sabotaging his healing process. Whether it be from attempting to ruin his self-esteem verbally or getting so drunk or high that Paul would be forced back into the caretaker role.

There is so much to do on this earth. So many places for Paul to go and yet he spends most of his time lugging Ace around. Sometimes Paul feels that Ace knows about his void and uses it to his advantage especially when he's on a binge.

Paul also had a feeling that Ace was currently on one of those binges. But one thing that always brought Paul solace was that everything that goes up must come down.

After serious binges, Ace would take a week or two to detox and sleep all of the chaos off so that he could start over again like the idiot he is. Paul was beyond fed up. This shit had to stop.

Paul loved Ace with all of his heart and soul but gone are the days of letting Ace use him to fill his own gaping void.

Still, Paul felt his absence. He curled in on himself and cried until he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Paul woke up to arms holding him close. Someone was spooning him and he knew who it was immediately. The stench of booze hit his nose like a freight train. Paul recoils and swats Ace away from him. He shakes the drunk man awake and growls,''Didn't I tell you that we're over!?''

Ace shakes his head, his eyes mere slits,''Ssssh, sssh Paulie. No...it's okay.''

''No! No, it's not! Ace! We're over! We're getting divorced!'' Paul exclaims.

Ace shakes his head and mumbles,''No...no...it's okay Paulie...I know that you're just cranky baby. Just go back to sleep. Everything's okay...''

''You're not fucking listening to me! If you don't leave I'm calling the fucking cops!'' Paul hisses batting Ace's arms away.

''Ssssh baby please my head hurts and I just want to sleep and forget all about last night's fight alright?'' Ace slurs.

''How the fuck did you get back in here?'' Paul asks with a huff.

''I still got the key...'' Ace mumbles.

''Give it back. I'm serious Ace! I'm done with you!'' Paul says getting frustrated.

''How many times have you told me that in the past though? It's alright baby. I know I can be a piece of shit and I'm fucking stupid sometimes but I seriously love you and I will always be by your side. Til death do us part...'' Ace slurs closing his eyes.

''Why don't you ever fucking listen to me? Do the divorce papers mean nothing to you?''

''Yup.'' Ace grunts out,''M'not signin' em...'' Ace mumbles snuggling into his pillow.

''Get out Ace! Get out!'' Paul growls.

''Hey...is this payback for me leaving the band? I'm sorry I didn't contribute anything to the last album okay? I'll make it up to you...'' Ace mumbles sounding half asleep.

''I'm moving on from you Ace. I need to be away from you...''Paul whimpers shaking his head

Ace opens one eye,''Sooo you got a boyfriend or somethin'?'' He lets out a snort.

''No! How'd you get that from what I said? I want to be single.'' Paul says softly.

''Single? When do you want to be single?'' Ace mumbles snickering,''Just be honest. You have a boyfriend don't ya?''

''No! I only had you! Unlike you I am faithful!'' Paul argues.

''You better be.'' Ace growls in the back of his throat,''You only HAVE me. HAVE.''

''Had. We're over.'' Paul corrects.

''I disagree. It takes two to divorce. I'm not leaving and I'm not letting your little boyfriend move in either...'' Ace mumbles letting his eyes close.

''Why do you cheat on me if you love me so much?'' Paul asks shaking his head.

''Hmm honestly. I just miss havin' pussy. Some days I want pussy and not dick...'' Ace shrugs snuggling into the pillow some more.

''You truly are a sack of shit.'' Paul snarls.

Ace shrugs. The bedside table phone next to Ace rings and he lazily picks it up,''Hello? Who the fuck is this? I don't want none of what you're sellin' buddy!''

He throws the phone away without putting it back on the hook, so Paul picks up the phone,''Hello?''

''Why is he still there? I thought you said you were going to kick him out?'' It was Duff.

''Well...that was the plan but...he let himself back in while I was asleep,'' Paul mumbles into the phone hoping Ace couldn't hear him.

''Paul! Paul who is that!? Tell him we're not buying what he's selling and hang up!'' Ace yells.

''Shut up Ace!'' Paul hisses slapping his leg,''He's plastered...I don't know what to do man...I knew this was going to be hard but Ace is making this impossible for me. He refuses to budge and I think I will end up having to call the cops-''

''Who the fuck are you talking to!?'' Ace yells sitting up.

Paul moves toward the door the cord only taking him so far.

''Do you need me to come over?'' Duff asks softly.

''No! It'd only make it worse! I'll have to get Gene...'' Paul whispers back.

''Okay...call if you change your mind...'' Duff says softly.

''Thanks, man. I appreciate it...''

''No problem ma-''

The call was cut short by Ace hanging up the call by pressing down on the button. Paul took a deep breath and turned back to Ace,''Ace please...just leave...''

''What? Ya really trynna leave me? After 10 fuckin years, you're really pullin' this shit? And who was that? Was that your fuckin therapist? That old man's had it out for me ever since he met me. I don't trust no fuckin therapist Paulie...You're lettin' all these Hollywood bozos get into your head! And what's this about calling the cops?''

Paul sighed he hoped that Ace didn't hear that part.

''Please just leave Ace...Please...'' Paul sighs out.

''No. This is my house too. I built that studio myself with my fucking money!''

''I'll reimburse you!'' Paul shouts getting fed up.

''Is Gene in on this shit too? I bet he is. He's been trying to get us to break up ever since we first got together!'' Ace argues.

''Ace...Ace why can't you just let this go? It's over for us...'' Paul pleads.

''We can still make this work Paulie! We can still do this...'' Ace says looking determined.

Gene lived down the street. Paul saw no other way out. If Ace wasn't going to leave, Paul would have to make a break for it and bring Gene back with him since Ace was hogging the other half of the phone. Paul threw the receiver at Ace and made a break for it.

Ace was faster than Paul anticipated. Paul attempted to leave the room but felt his feet get swept from under him. It shocked him that Ace could move that fast while inebriated.

Ace grabbed Paul by the hair and pulled him in the direction of the bed,''Where do you think you're goin' huh?''

''Ace! Ace! This isn't like you! What did you take!? I'm not going anywhere! I was just going to the bathroom.''

''Bullshit! The bathroom's in the other direction! You keep trying that slick shit and I'll just bring a bucket in here for you to piss in you do you hear me? I don't want you out of my sight!'' Ace growls yanking Paul's head back harder.

''Please Ace! Please just let me go!'' Paul found himself crying.

Ace tsked and let his hair go. Paul saw a quick opening and punched Ace in the balls. Ace doubled over and made to snatch Paul by his hair once more but Paul pushed him into the nearby nightstand and took off.

He didn't even have shoes on but he couldn't care less. He normally wouldn't run around his neighborhood shoeless and in his pajamas but he was afraid to stay in that house any longer.

When he made it to Gene's house he keyed in Gene's security code and slipped through the gate. Once at the door he knocked at the door frantically and rung the doorbell many times.

The maid opened the door with a bewildered expression on her face. Paul pushed her out of the way and hastily apologized before sprinting to Gene's bedroom.

Gene was alone and asleep in the middle of his king-sized bed. Paul frantically shook his awake,''Gene! Gene!''

Gene flinched awake,''W-what the hell? What are you doing here Stanley?''

''Ace refuses to leave. He tried to lock me in there with him...I don't know what he's on but he's tripping badly!'' Paul says frantically.

''Did he hit you again? So help me God!'' Gene growls sitting up.

''No! No, he hasn't hit me in years! It's not like that! He's much better now...'' Paul says in Ace's defense,''It was just one time! He was really really wasted Gene!''

''Stop taking up for that asshole! One time is too many! Why didn't you call the cops?'' Gene grumbles.

''He's hogging the phone...I could have gone to another one but he kept tripping me.'' Paul says avoiding Gene's eyes in embarrassment.

''That boy has lost his fucking mind.'' Gene grumbles moving to put on his shoes,''I'm going to go down there and straighten him out. That house is all yours. He needs to move his shit out as you requested or I'm taking his ass to court.''

''I wanna go with you. I don't trust you not to stab him, Gene.'' Paul says honestly.

''That's probably for the better...'' Gene says shrugging.

When they get to the house Paul's room is in shambles and Ace is nowhere to be found.

''Oooh Ace is getting sued big time...Yup...'' Gene says taking in the property damage and calculating it in his head.

''Screw that. I want to know where the bastard went...'' Paul hisses.

''He couldn't have gone far. He's refusing to leave the premises right?''

Paul nods and says,''When he gets in really bad moods he hides away in his studio.''

''The studio it is...'' Gene mumbles.

The two walk down there and are hit with the strong stench of pot.

Paul whispers,''I told him about smoking that shit in my house!''

Paul opens the door and walks down the stairs. Ace growls,''What did I tell you about coming down here huh!?''

Ace rushes to put the joint out. Gene walks in and says,''May I remind you that this is his fucking house Ace?''

''Oh wow...too weak to fight your own fucking battles. You always get Gene involved! I'm not afraid of you Gene and I'm not fucking leaving so you can forget that shit! I'm not signing the document. By the way...I found it...I guess you wanted me to because it was sitting on the table...It's gone now. I ripped it up, took a piss on it, and it's in the sewer line now haha!''

Paul rubbed his temples and tried to control his breathing.

''Oh?'' Gene says,''Well regardless. We can get the divorced finalized with or without your consent. You see, your case is one that is very abusive. I'm pretty sure the judge would agree. You not only abuse drugs but you verbally, mentally, and physically abuse your spouse. He can get away from you regardless...I will make sure of it.''

''Pffffft...Abuse my ass. Just another buzz word.'' Ace mumbles shaking his head,''I ain't did nothin' to him. He's just as manipulative as I am. You always talk about how much I'm ''abusing'' Paulie but don't you ever stop to think about how much he abuses me!? Mentally! He ''gaslights'' me a hundred times a day, bet you didn't think I knew that word huh, and gets upset every time I'm not acting like a space cadet! Hell, sometimes I think Paul drugs me on purpose just so that I can stay out of it and never leave him! Sometimes after I eat the dinner he cooks I feel fucking high off my ass and ready to pass out. I know he put something in that damn spaghetti! As soon as I become aware of my surroundings he freaks out and rushes to sedate me again. And I'm the abusive one!?''

''LIES!'' Paul's scream is shrill and he's shaking like a leaf and gripping at his hair as though he's losing his grip on his cool. It makes Gene's eyebrow quirk curiously. Maybe there was some truth to Ace's words.

''All the more reason for the two of you to part ways...'' Gene says shaking his head.

''Why do you fucking care huh?'' Ace questions snarling.

''I care because you're tearing yourself apart and you're dragging Stanley with you,'' Gene growls.

''Ugh I'm so tired of your I must save Stanley bullshit. He's a grown man. I say til death do us part and that's final. The only way to get me to leave him alone is to kill me.'' Ace says with a shrug.

''Fine.'' Gene pulls a very large knife from his coat.

''What the fuck!? I told you NOT to kill him!'' Paul screams.

Ace chuckles and gets up and rummages in a box near the coach he was sitting on. He pulls out an Uzi. The grin that stretches across his face is bone-chilling as he takes the safety off.

''WOAH WOAH WOAH! WHAT THE FUCK!?'' Paul screams running to hide on the stairs.

''Shoot me and I will sue you for everything you're worth Ace...'' Gene says shaking his head.

''Ya can't sue me if you're dead...'' Ace says grinning before pulling the trigger. Gene dodged and tackles Ace to the ground. Gene fights to unarm the drunk idiot.

''Oh my God! What the fuck do I do!? Do I call the cops now!?'' Paul screams pacing.

''Get it, Paul!'' Gene shouts.

Paul joins in on the scuffle. Gene gets Ace into a headlock and kicks the gun towards Paul. Paul who is frightened by the weapon holds the handle between his pointer finger and thumb. Gene chokes Ace until he falls unconscious and Paul hands the gun over so that he can put the safety back on.

''What do we do now?'' Paul asks shaking.

''Call your lawyer. We're getting this shit sorted out today.'' Gene answers glaring.

* * *

The process was grueling. Not only because Ace refused to participate but also because all of the terminologies that Gene was using was causing Paul's head to spin. Paul was used to handling business with KISS and sure, Ace was a constant distraction but this was different.

Paul couldn't hear himself think between Ace and Gene shouting obscenities at each other from across the table, The lawyer trying to get and keep his attention and get him to sign numerous documents, and the headache that was threatening to split his head.

Paul was about to lose his fucking mind. He let out a very deep breath before leaving the table. He puts on his shoes and gets his jacket. Ace is constantly cooing for his attention and asking where he's going as if it's any of his business.

The house felt like it was suffocating Paul.

Gene said what Paul was thinking in reply to Ace's cooing and was shot down with obscenities once more. Paul didn't know how much more of it he could take.

''We've got to detox him now or knock him back out because I'm about to lose my shit!'' Paul exclaimed,''What the fuck did you take Ace and how much of it?''

''Uuuh, uuuh...ummm...'' He counted his fingers slowly before shrugging,''Um...I know I had about like...a pack of beers last night...um...the weed you caught me smoking...and I lost count of the Percocet...I had a little bit of the white stuff at the bar to calm my nerves, sorry Paulie I know you hate when I do that...and a little bit of cough syrup at the bar...''

''How are you still alive!?'' Gene exclaims shaking his head.

Ace flips him off,''Not everyone has a weak ass tolerance like you. You literally took two sips of wine and were drunk off your ass at that one party. Two sips! What a pussy!''

Paul shakes his head frantically he wanted to shake some sense into Ace,''I don't give a fuck about all of that Ace! I need you to sober up now! We've already choked you out and I've kicked you out and before so you could sober up you started doing drugs AGAIN! What the fuck is wrong with you Ace!?''

''I'm in a lot of pain...'' Ace sighs out,''It's the bronchitis...''

Gene had to hold Paul back from kicking him across the room. Ace burst out into a roar of laughter at Paul's reaction.

''This is not fucking funny Ace! I'm so tired of you using your bronchitis as an excuse to do drugs and drink! Just use your fucking inhaler and take actual medication!'' Paul screams.

''Percocet and cough syrup are medications...'' Ace says pouting.

''I'm so done with you Ace! Why don't you just fucking leave!? I've been trying to wait until you sober up so that we can have an adult conversation but you keep acting like a fucking child!''

''Okay, okay...I'm pretty much sober now. As sober as I'm gonna get anyway. What is it that you want to talk about?''

''I want a divorce.''

''No,'' Ace answers before cackling again.

Gene once again had to stop Paul from swinging at the other,''Paul...just go for a drive or something...he's being antagonistic on purpose. We can still get you two divorced without his consent.''

The lawyer looked to be at a loss for words,''Is it always like this around here?''

''Only when he's been on week-long binges...'' Paul grumbles embarrassed by his partner's behavior.

The lawyer tries to intercept,''Ace...would you mind telling me why you do so many drugs?''

Ace shrugs and makes a noncommittal sound,''Paul feeds them to me half of the time nowadays anyway.''

''STOP TELLING THOSE LIES ACE!'' Paul roars shaking once more.

''I know that you've been poisoning my food, Paul. I know that you crush my pills up into the sauce...''

''Why eat it then?'' Gene asks tilting his head.

''They're my pills. Might as well get some use out of them...'' Ace grumbles.

''You guys are a fucking train wreck!'' Gene exclaims running a hand through his hair.

Paul was curled in on himself sobbing quietly.

''I just want to know why you're divorcing me after working so hard to keep me here with you...'' Ace grumbles.

Paul shakes his head,''You have to go...I can't take any of this anymore!''

Ace sighs and slumps back in his seat before straightening up once more,''Why? Why couldn't you have told me about this without kicking me out? Why did you throw all of this on me out of nowhere? You expect me to take this seriously when it literally came out of fucking nowhere!?''

''Ace it didn't come out of nowhere...We've been having these kinds of arguments for a while now...Why can't you just respect me enough to just leave!?'' Paul asks breathlessly.

''I have nowhere to go...''Ace grumbles.

''I'm sure you can sleep on Eric's couch or Peter's or somethin-''

''WHAT!? So you want me to walk out of here with my tail between my fucking legs to one of my ex-bandmates!? Do you not know how embarrassing that is!?''

''You brought this on yourself Ace,'' Gene grumbles.

''Shut the fuck up Gene!'' Ace shouts before turning his attention back to Paul,''I can't leave. This is too fucking sudden. I can't just leave like this.''

''Yes you can!'' Gene argues.

Ace looks as though he's going to scream but instead takes a deep breath.

''Please Ace...stay at a hotel or something. Until all of this blows over?'' Paul asks gently.

''Yeah sure...'' Ace says sounding defeated,''I'm still not signing those papers though...''

Paul sighs and nods in understanding, at least he got Ace to leave his presence for the moment at least.


	3. Chapter 3

The next week was an absolute mess. Ace didn't show up for the hearing. It was as though he'd fallen off the face of the earth. No one could reach him. Except for two people that were keeping their lips sealed.

A lot has happened since last week. A lot. Paul didn't expect himself to move on so quickly but he did. Duff came over to visit him one night to celebrate his divorce and things got heated before either could stop themselves. Paul couldn't remember who kissed who first but all he could remember was tumbling around in his bed desperately clawing at the young blond. Desperately wanting the void to be filled.

The next morning was beyond awkward but Paul still managed to make it even more awkward. The words fell out of his mouth faster than he'd like to admit.

Duff did nothing but blink at him.

Paul shook his head and tried to pretend that the slip up didn't happen.

The room stayed silent for a bit before Duff says gently,''I'm a fucking idiot for this...but yeah man. My answer is yes...''

Paul gaped at the younger man in shock he didn't expect for the proposal to be taken seriously at all. Hell, he wasn't even planning on doing such a thing. It just rolled out of his mouth.

''I want to have the wedding next month,'' Paul says softly.

''This is probably going to go down in flames man...'' Duff groans running his hand through his long hair,''You literally just got divorced last week...''

''I know...but there is something special about you. I have a gut feeling that we're going to last...'' Paul says softly intertwining his fingers with Duff's.

Duff lets out an overwhelmed huff,''Man...I'm only nineteen man...I don't know man...''

''It's alright...I'll take care of you...''Paul says gently caressing the young man's cheek.

''But...the age gap...'' Duff mumbles.

''We're only 12 years apart Duff...'' Paul says shaking his head,''It'll be alright...''

''Only...'' Duff mumbles looking uncertain.

''We can make this work...Leave everything to me, Michael...'' Paul says before kissing the younger man's cheek.

Paul felt just as uneasy as Duff did. Something was definitely brewing and Paul had no idea what. He felt shame and guilt for moving on to someone else so quickly but it was his life and he could do whatever he wanted with it.

He and Duff had been good friends for two years now. That was a record for Paul. He and Ace went steady after knowing each other for barely a few weeks and were engaged within months. It didn't take Paul long to decide who he was going to marry.

Paul had a looming feeling that he may just regret some of this decision but for the most part, he had his mind made.

* * *

Everything had been peaceful. Duff had moved in what little he had and so far he had been living with Paul for a week. Paul bought him a diamond ring that had a little guitar etched on the band.

He shared the upstairs bedroom with him and pretty much hung out around the house when he wasn't doing shows.

Everything was going smoothly.

Until Eric stopped by.

Lately, Eric had been giving Paul endless amounts of attitude. Nothing he did was good enough and everything made the fox snap at him. Paul wasn't used to Eric snapping ever, he was always so patient and gentle. The way that Eric snapped was so subtle and sarcastic Paul didn't know what to think of it.

At first, he thought that Eric was just being funny and laughed it off but the sneer the other man gave him told him that Eric was not joking around. He was pissed.

The problem was that Paul had no idea why. Eric would not tell him. Paul got the feeling that Eric expected him to already know.

When Paul opened the door Eric waved at him looking uninterested.

''Hey Eric! What brings you here?''

''I'm here for the rest of Ace's clothes,'' Eric answered his sunglasses were obscuring his eyes so Paul couldn't tell what kind of mood he was in.

''You've found him? Where was he? Is he okay?'' Paul asked nervously.

''Don't pretend to care.'' Eric practically growls at him.

''W-what? What has he been telling you? I do care! Where is he?'' Paul argues.

''He doesn't want me to tell you. It's not like you truly care anyway. I need the rest of his clothes. I don't have all day.'' Eric snaps sneering at him.

Paul glares at the other man but steps out of the way to let him in regardless. Paul had completely forgotten about Duff. The blond was sitting in Ace's favorite spot on the couch watching tv with the same popcorn bowl that Ace always used.

Eric walked in but stopped in the middle of the large foyer that leads to an even bigger room that leads to three different directions. The staircase was to his left, the living room was positioned in front of him, the kitchen was to his right, and Ace's studio was positioned in the far right. Eric seemed to be eyeing all of the rooms he could.

''Why is the TV on? I thought you didn't watch tv?'' Eric mumbles still looking around.

''Um...could you please take a seat in the dining room?'' The dining room was behind the kitchen. The door to the living room was open and Paul was hoping beyond hope that Eric would not look in there. Eric didn't budge to his dismay.

''Eric! Go sit in the dining room, please! I'll bring his stuff down...'' Paul snaps getting tired of the other man's constant attitude.

Eric huffs through his nose and does what he's told.

Paul races upstairs and throws all of Ace's stuff in a duffle bag as quickly as he can in fear of Eric getting up to snoop.

As he runs back downstairs he hears an argument coming to form the living room and realized that he was not quick enough.

''What do you mean who the fuck am I? Who the fuck are you!?'' Eric shouts at Duff as Paul runs through the door.

''Eric I told you to stay in the dining room...'' Paul sighs out already feeling tired.

''Who the fuck is this Paul? The divorce was literally last week and you're already with someone new!? And it's a kid no less? How old are you? Twelve!?''

''Nineteen...''Duff mumbles.

Eric makes a sound of exasperation throwing his arms in the air,''NINETEEN! NINETEEN! Wow, Paul! Did you adopt him!?''

''He's not that much younger than us Eric!'' Paul hisses defensively.

''He is! He's too young to be apart of all of this shit! Especially since you just divorced Ace!'' Eric argues.

''Why the fuck do you even care Eric!?'' Paul snaps.

''Because you're a selfish prick that uses people! You're using this young boy just like you used Ace! You're lucky I didn't send Peter over here! He was ready to bring his fucking gun!'' Eric shouts.

''I am not using him, Eric! I just want to find love! That's all I want!'' Paul exclaims.

Eric purses his lips and shakes his head. He snatches the duffle bag from Paul and stomps out of the door in a huff.

When the door slams behind him Paul let's out a shout,''Fuck! I have a feeling that he's going to go tell the fucking world.''

''Why would he do that? Don't you guys work together to keep things private?'' Duff asks softly.

''Not exactly...''Paul says running his hand through his hair.

''Look...everything will be okay Paul...everything will be fine...'' He pulls Paul into a hug and the two share a warm embrace.


	4. Guns N' Roses POV

''WHERE THE FUCK IS DUFF!? He can't just go running through the Goddamn streets!'' Axl yells exasperated.

''Duff is a big boy man...calm down...'' Slash slurs laying his head on the small bar in their apartment living room.

Izzy was sitting on the couch smoking with Steven who was worrying his lip with his teeth. Axl turns to the two on the couch,''Have you fuckers seen him anywhere!?''

''The last time I saw him he was talking to Paul Stanley after the show a week ago...'' Steven says softly,''Maybe he got his own place?''

Axl scoffs,''Bullshit! Duff's hardly got two pennies to his name. Where the fuck could he possibly move to!?''

Izzy sighs,''Calm down man. You're gonna give yourself a heart attack...''

Axl takes a deep breath and shakes his head,''I'm scared guys...he lives here. He fucking LIVES here! He has been gone for a week! A WEEK!'' Axl's voice is shrill and everyone groans in agony.

Slash mumbles,''Hey man...I still got Paul's number if you think he could help...''

Axl nods,''Give it to me!''

Slash fumbles around the coffee table and pulls out a crumbled up piece of paper. Steven pouts,''Hey...why'd he give you his number and not me...''

Slash snickers and ignores the pouting drummer.

Axl snatches the paper and dials the number in a hurry. After three rings Paul picks up,''Hello?''

''Paul Stanley?'' Axl asks.

''Who is this? Call my publicist, not me-''

''Where's Duff? I haven't seen him in a week and he hasn't come home?'' Axl says interrupting him.

''Oh...Um he's here.'' Paul says cautiously.

''Why?'' Axl asks briskly.

''I...let him move in...'' Paul mumbles.

Axl gaped for a moment in disbelief,''Is that right?''

''Yes...'' Paul answers softly.

''So what? He's a live-in maid?'' Axl questions.

''Duff will talk to you about it when he feels like it. Just know that he's alright...'' Paul answers.

''Let me talk to him.''

''He doesn't want to speak to anyone right now.'' Paul answers.

''Well tell him he's out of the fucking band then!'' Axl shouts before slamming the phone down.

The room was quiet for a minute before Izzy grumbles,''The fuck you do that for!?''

''Duff's ditched us to go live with Paul Stanley,'' Axl grumbles.

The room filled with ''whats'' of various flavors.

Slash was laughing in amusement, Izzy was confused, and Steven was green with envy crossing his arms across his chest.

Izzy blinks slowly a few times before repeating,''What?''

Slash cackles nearly falling off of the stool he was haphazardly sitting on,''Maaan every day just gets fuckin' crazier man! What the fuck man!?''

Izzy glares in confusion,'' Something's not right about this situation man...why would a man that hardly knows another man move said man into his house? And why all of a sudden? They barely know each other...''

Axl was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, gaze fixed on the ground.

Steven shouts,''I don't know and I don't fuckin' care! Maybe he got a record deal with KISS or somethin' no big deal! I don't care! Why would I care!? Does it LOOK like I care!? Because I don't care! I don't FUCKING CARE!'' Steven screams before running to his room and slamming the door behind him.

''Fuckin lunatic...'' Izzy grumbles lighting another cigarette.

Axl mumbles,''Something's up. All of this isn't sitting right with me...Looks like we're going to be paying the KISS Crew a visit. Slash get me an appointment with Gene Simmons. I know he likes you...Or better yet...get it for Steven.''

''Yeah whatever. Sure...'' Slash mumbles.

''NOW!'' Axl roars causing Slash to nearly jump out of his skin and frantically run to the phone. Izzy lets out a stream of smoke through his nose and watches as Slash gets in contact with the front desk.

Axl can hear sniffles coming from Steven's room and with a sigh, he walks to go check on the other man. When Axl enters the room Steven curls even deeper into the pillows and blankets that he covered himself in.

''Stevie...'' Axl sighs out walking to the edge of his bed to sit down.

''Go away.'' Steven wails from under the covers.

''Look Stevie...I'm sorry for turning his offer down...I just...I didn't know how much you loved KISS...'' Axl says softly.

''You did! I talk about them all the time! Paul offered for us to join his label multiple times and you said no! Now he's picked Duff to join him and we're left in this dusty two-bedroom apartment in the fucking ghetto. The cockroaches are as big as my fucking shoe! I swear one of them started talking to me the other day!''

Axl snickered,''You were high off of your ass Steven. You thought that the lamp was talking to you too...''

''Maybe it was...'' Steven whined in reply.

''Look...I'm sorry Stevie...but Paul didn't think we were fit to work with him He didn't dig our sound. The ''break up'' was mutual. We'll find a better record company.'' Axl says soothingly.

''But why Duff!? Duff hates KISS! He called them fucking fags AND he rejected Paul to his face multiple times. I thought they hated each other. And now they're living together!? And what about Ace!? Did Ace just let him move in without a problem?'' Steven exclaims.

''To be completely honest...I don't even know which one Ace is...'' Axl admits softly.

Steven dramatically threw the covers and pillows off of his head and glared at the other,''Ace is THE Spaceman! From Jendell! There is no one like him! Gene is the Demon, Peter Criss is the Catman, Eric Carr is the Fox, and Paul Stanley is the Starchild!''

''Ugh dude you're too into that shit...'' Axl sighs rolling his eyes.

Steven throws the covers back over his head in exasperation.

''Will you be okay dude?'' Axl asks softly.

''Yep. Me and my human-sized cockroaches will be just fine...'' Steven mumbles.

''Now you are really exaggerating...'' Axl says snickering.

''I'm fucking sick of KISS. It was my dream to meet them and play with them but they all fucking hate me and the one person that fucking hates them is the one that Paul chooses. Life is so unfair. I'm over life.'' Steven sobs out.

Axl coos and pulls Steven and his bundles of blankets into a tight hug,''You'll get your chance. Paul doesn't hate you. He's just up to something...I don't know what though..''

Steven breaks out into a fit of sobs and Axl tries his best to comfort him. Something definitely was not right about this entire situation.

''I've scheduled you an appointment with Gene Simmons...'' Axl says gently.

Steven's sobs stopped short,''R-really!? For what? Is it for a job position?''

''I assume so? I think that's what Gene gave Slash the card for...we'll try to get you in with KISS Steven. I promise.'' Axl says soothingly.

Steven smiles through his tears and gives his friend a tight hug as thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you're interested check out my tumblr! https://artistically-insightful.tumblr.com/  
> I'm taking story requests!


End file.
